


That girl

by Esli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Jean has a crush on Mikasa and Sasha teases him about it.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Crush

“You have beautiful black hair.” he managed to pronounce.

“Thank you.” she responded.

Jean watched her leaving the mess hall. She was so gorgeous. That hair seemed so soft. Her deep grey eyes were mesmerizing. Cute little noise. Tiny lips. She was perfect. Who was she ? 

Jean went back to the present. She wasn’t here anymore. He ran outside and saw her with  _ him _ .

“Aren’t your hair a bit long ? It will be a problem with the 3DMG.” Eren said.

“I’ll cut them.” she responded.

Jean was speechless. How could that bastard have said this to her ? Her hair were a sublime jet-black waterfall. 

Connie passed by and he wiped out his hand on him.

“Hey ! What is this ?!” the shaved boy exclaimed.

“My faith in men.”

* * *

“Hey.”

“Mmmh…”

“HEY !” yelled Jean.

“Leave me alone…” muttered Connie.

“FINE !”

Jean crossed his arms. Waking up this man surely was a difficult task.

“Connie ? You’re still asleep ? Hurry up you’ll be late for practise !” said Eren.

With those words, the shaved boy slowly sat up with blinking eyes.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me ! Why do you listen to Eren and not me ?” Jean said.   
“Because you didn’t told me I would be late !” retorted Connie.   
Great. What a nice way to start the day. Why had Jean even bothered to wake up this morning ?

Suddenly he remembered that girl. He wanted to see her again. If it was in 3DMG training or else it didn’t matter. As long as he could see those beautiful raven hair. Had she cut them already ? He hoped not.

But when Jean arrived at breakfast, he saw that she had had.

“You could have waited for me yesterday !” said Sasha. “It was a stranger who kept me a bread and water… A goddess.”

“That’s not a very straight thing to say.” commented Jean.

“Ha-ha. Gay jokes are not funny Jean. Connie is gay.”

“What ?” the man in question exclaimed.

“Yeah Connie everybody knows.” Jean declared.

He looked away and saw again the Shiganshina trio at their table. That girl looked so gorgeous. And she was so elegant.

“What’s her name ?” asked Jean.

“Who ?” Connie turned around, not very discreetly.   
“The girl with Eren and… Armin ?”

“Yes that’s Armin.” he confirmed.   
“The girl is Mikasa.” Sasha informed.

“Mikasa…” wondered Jean.   
He didn’t notice his two new friends having an eye contact.   
“Oh oh !” said Connie.

“Jean has a crush !” she completed.

“WHAT ? ME ? No !”

“Oh wait.” Sasha said. “You’re too perfect to have a crush on somebody that’s it ?”

“Well, yes, exactly.” Jean lied with confidence.

“Isn’t she Eren’s girlfriend ?”

Jean’s heart skipped a bit. She couldn’t be. There was no way. Otherwise Jean would lose all faith.

“Mmmh let me ask !” Sasha said.

She stood up and Jean stopped her by a grab of her arm.

“No fucking way !”

“Mind your language young man !” she scolded like a mother.

She went back to her seat and Jean sighed with relief. He couldn’t miss his shot like this. If Mikasa knew he had a crush on her, she could reject him even before getting to know him. And hell no, he didn’t want that.

The breakfast ended and he heard Sasha humming like a kid :

"Jean has a crush, Jean has a crush !"

"Hey stop that !" he ordered.

She stopped to stick her tongue out. Jean sighed. What a child.

They all went outside for the 2DMG try. If Jean didn't succeed here it would be so embarrassing ! He had to excel, to make a good impression to everybody. He would be on the top 10 of the cadets. No, he would be the first !


	2. Exhausted

_2 weeks later..._

"Ugh."

Jean was so exhausted. His eyes were closing themselves, his muscles were painful and heavy. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

He was lied down on the ground, staring at the blue sky and the clouds passing away.

"I can't move." he murmured.

He needed to get up but today's training had been too awful. He knew the others were in the same state.

"Hey." said a girl.

Jean raised his head to look who it was and holy hell that was Mikasa ! She was offering her hand to help him getting back on his feet.

"Thank you." he muttered while standing up.

She looked at him and he didn't know what to say. What could he tell her ?

"Not tired ?" he went for.

"Not really." she responded.

Mikasa slowly walked away to Armin. The poor boy was carried by Reiner. Jean looked around for the two monkeys. Connie was lied down not far away from here.

"Are you dead ?"

"Just wait for it."

"Where is Sasha ?"

"I think Thomas is with her."

Thomas ? Why would Thomas bother to take care of her ? Alright, nevermind. Then Jean didn't have to worry about her. He grabbed Connie's arm and helped him getting up.

"You know. I've been thinking about it lately," started Connie, sustained by Jean. "why do you hate Eren so much ?"

"That suicidal maniac wants to send us all to death."

"That's my impression of Shadis right now."

Jean snickered. Weirdly enough Shadis didn't seem to even appreciate Eren. Did he appreciate any of them actually ? Probably not. The worse would be Sasha, judging by how many times she had been scolded for having fun. On the contrary Mikasa wasn't horsing around. All she wanted was to protect her Eren. It seemed like she had nothing else in mind and it made Jean feel kind of hopeless.

"What are you thinking about ?"

Jean didn't have the strength to avoid the question or lie.

"Mikasa."

"Oooh" Connie got interested. "How things are going out with her ?"

Jean sighed.

"That bad ?"

"Well she did help me to get up earlier. But that's..."

"Lame."

"Yeah."

Jean and Connie arrived in front of the barracks. They saw Thomas walking out from the girls' dormitory.

"I bet Sasha's okay." Connie said.

"Yeah let's go see her."

When they knocked at the door, Mikasa was the one who opened.

"What is it ?" she asked.

"Can we see Sasha ?" said Connie.

She opened widely the door. Many girls were lied down on their bed, Sasha was one of them.

"She collapsed and Thomas carried her back." Mikasa informed.

Jean went to her side.

"Hi horse face."

"Hi potato girl. So you ended up in an omelet ?"

"Yeah, not worth one of yours though."

Jean blinked. A compliment, even on his cooking, was unexpected.

He wanted to say that she was better than that, that she was a great girl, but no words came out. So he tried to look out for a joke as usual.

"You're the omelet no one wants to eat."

Well that was just mean. Jean slightly made a face realizing what he had just said.

"Well I thought I was until Thomas asked me out."

"Out ? Like for a date ?"

"Yes Jean, for a date."

"That's... unexpected for someone like you."

Sasha blinked. He was pushing it way too far. Why was he speaking like that ? 

He turned to Mikasa. She was giving water to a bedridden Mina.

"Hey Mikasa, thank you for your help earlier."

She barely looked at him.

"I'd like to get stronger you know ? Strong like you."

"You need to train harder then." she said.

"Would you... help me ?"

She stopped taking care of her friend to stare at him.

"Why would I do that ?"

Because it would be a date, he needed to say. But he remained silent.

Finally, Mikasa went away to Christa and Ymir. Jean helplessly watched her giving the flask to Ymir.

"Jean !" called Connie.

He turned around and saw him making a big thump up... and then switching it down.

Yeah, that had been a catastrophe.

Jean looked at Sasha, who had her back at him. Why had she turned away ?

He went back to her.

"You'll be okay omelet ?"

"Yeah." she responded coldly.

He wanted to apologize, really, but his pride was too high and he couldn't find the words.


	3. Mashed potato

* * *

“You know Jean… I lost my mother when I was just a kid.” Sasha said. “I thought my past was sad and terrible but when I hear about everybody’s childhood I feel like I’m… nobody. I’m just a simple girl. Insipid. Sometimes I want to end it all. Life is too hard for someone like me. I’m not a fighter you see ? I just take one day after another. All I want is… I don’t even know what I want. People have precise purposes and enemies. I don’t. Does that make me less alive ? I feel like so. Joining the army did me good somehow. Now my goal is to protect the people. Maybe I could even enter the Military Police. You too. Would you come with me ?”

Jean watched her tears silently running down her cheeks. 

“I’ll go.”

She slightly smiled as more tears came out from her beautiful golden eyes.

“You should go join Mikasa. She’s training. Ask her for advice.” she said wiping her cheeks.

“I can’t leave you like this potato girl. You look like mashed potato right now.”

Sasha snickered.

“Your hair you like mashed potato Jean.”

“Hey, I’ve said no more jokes on my hair !”

“But I’m not taking orders from you, my little pony.”

Jean took a deep a breath and got up.

“Looks like you’re okay, I’m gonna leave you then.” he threatened.

“I am okay. Just go.”

He glanced at her, she was making a weak smile. What could he do to help her ?

“I’ll send you Connie.”

“No don’t disrupt him, he’s with Eren.”

“And ?”

She chuckled.

“I saw them kiss yesterday.” she confessed.

“What ?! Really ?”

Sasha nodded firmly.

“Just go Jean, or you’ll miss the chance to talk to your special girl !”

“... Fine.”

He rubbed her hair like she was a kid and went away from the patio. As he was walking towards the training area, he kept thinking about Sasha and her sudden sadness. It felt like she had dropped her mask right in front of him, and only him.

“Hey.”

“Hey Mikasa.”

“... You’re okay ?” she worried.

“Yes, yes I’m fine thank you.”

She didn’t look convinced but she stopped the questioning and went back to her squats.

“Can I train with you ?” asked Jean.

“Yes.”

He joined her side and did squats with her. They were both remaining silent, focused on their workout.

“Now some push-ups.” she announced.

“Ugh…”

The night sky was beautiful. The little summer wind was warming and making the trees sing. This was a good moment.

“Mikasa… can I ask you something ?” he said while sitting up.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you have a partner ?”

“What do you mean ?” she asked.

“I mean do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend ?”

Mikasa stopped doing push-ups and sat on her heels.

“No I don’t.” she answered looking straight into Jean’s eyes.

The boy didn’t even blush when he asked :

“Would you like to be my girlfriend ?”

She smiled.

“Yes.”

* * *

“Have you kissed yet ? Do you have nicknames ? Oh, do you hold hands ?”

“Connie, stop questioning me.” Jean replied.

“Yeah, nobody cares about Jean’s pathetic romantic life.” Sasha said.

“Pathetic ? He’s dating the most badass girl of all the cadets.”

“What about Annie ?” she retorted.

“Talking about Mikasa vs Annie is walking on thin ice.” Connie replied.

"What do you mean ? Mikasa is the strongest of all !" Jean said.

They kept arguing about which of the girls would be the queen of badassitude until Sasha stopped to wave at someone.

Jean turned around to see who it was.

"Thomas ? Have you had a date with him ?"

"Well we can't really have a date currently but…" she started looking away.

"But ?"

"He hugged me yesterday. I’m a bit scared, to be honest.” Sasha said with a nervous laugh.

“Why would you be scared ?” asked Connie.

“If you don’t feel like it, tell him to fuck off.” coldly said Jean.

“I… I do like him… But he’s a bit… stoic ? I don’t know I think I need some warming feelings.” she said before sighing.

Jean’s jaw tensed. He felt like a lion in a cage, ready to tear up her suffering with a big hug. But he couldn’t.

Sasha clapped her hands.

“Let’s stop pondering ! Thomas is great, I’m gonna date him and I’ll be happy !”

“That’s not something you can decide.” Jean protested.

“Of course it is. I just need to open up to him.”

He sighed.

“Do whatever, potato girl. But I won’t be there when you’ll end up in mashed potato.”

“I won’t.” she assured.

* * *

“I know it sounds cliché but… my heart hurts so badly Jean.”

“I know potato. I know.” he said while sitting next to her on the stairs of the patio.

“I’ve said so much intimate things to him and it feels like I’m such a… bitch.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I used him, that’s what I did, I’m a monster.”

“You didn’t use Thomas. You tried to have a relationship with him and it turned out… it wasn’t working. Sometimes it’s just like that.”

“I knew from the beginning I didn’t like him. When we kissed… I was convincing myself it was what I wanted, that it was great.”

“Kissing anybody is great.” declared Jean.

“No, only kissing your lover is great.” she refuted.

Their eyes met. A silence. 

“Should I prove it to you ?” he murmured.

“Go ahead.”

He softly touched her cheek and stroke it. They stopped staring into each other’s eyes to glance at their lips. Sasha and Jean slowly moved towards the other until their mouths met.

They forgot their surroundings : the patio, the cottage, the forest… They forgot their story : the army, Thomas, Mikasa… They forgot everything except each other.

But at some moment all of it had to come back violently. For Jean it was a kick right on his jaw.

“OUCH !!! GOD DAMMIT !!”

“THAT’S MY LINE HORSE-FACE !” shouted Eren.

Jean’s eyes went round as he realized the betrayal he had just committed towards his sister. He was paralyzed and accepted the pain coming right in his face.

“You know I’m telling this to Mikasa.” said Eren. “And Sasha, I’m very disappointed in you.”

With this words he left the patio, and headed for the girls’ dormitory.

Jean and Sasha’s eyes met and they knew their feelings for each other.

* * *

“She did well bashed you up.” Sasha said.

She applied ice in a fabric to Jean’s black eye.

“It’s Mikasa. She could have done worse. Like making sure I’ll never have kids.”

Sasha made a giggle.

“Not funny.”

“It is a bit.”

She dropped a soft kiss on his cheek and they made eye contact. Jean slowly pushed away the ice to cup her face and kiss her properly.

“I would get beaten up everyday if it was the price to be with you.” he said.

Sasha made an amused smile but her eyes were blossoming.

“I love you my little pony.”

“I love you too potato girl.”


End file.
